


Saving me

by Angel23



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23
Summary: Save Sarah or save Jane, what if you can do both?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought they should of have an better option to save Sarah so here's mine, this story does have a good ending trust me

The undead are attacking and Rebecca is having her baby right now, but that’s not the only thing that’s going on. Down on the ground Sarah is trapped under the fallen veranda and Jane is hanging off the edge for dear life while Luke and Clementine watch from above. Clem looked down at the gun and hatchet in hand before taking a couple of steps back, she took a deep breath before running towards the ledge jumping off at the last moment “CLEMENTINE!” Luke yelled as he started helping Jane up, but Clem ignored him as she landed on a zombie that was about to eat her Sarah. “Clementine help me” Sarah pleaded as she struggled to get out from under the fallen timber. “Don’t worry I got you hang on” Clem spoke as she quickly killed all the walkers in the area before rushing over to Sarah’s side lifting the wood off the girl. Once freed she quickly crawled away, picking up a plank of wood as she got up, holding it close ready to strike. “I’ll try to cover you, but if any get through bash them in the head” Clementine spoke seeing Sarah nod as she hit one walker twice until she saw it’s brain as it collapsed to the ground. “Your doing great, now start climbing up and when you get back up with the others start covering me okay, remember what I taught you” Clementine ordered as she handed Sarah her gun while copping the heads off the walkers in range. Sarah nodded and ran up the steep hill of broken wood, quickly getting to safety as she started firing down below while everyone else that wasn’t helping Sarah was trying to help Jane get back on her feet.  
However there was to many of them and Sarah quickly ran out of bullets, Clementine looked around to see the dead were closing in on her and the others, but then she had an idea “EVERYONE GET OFF THE VERANDA!” she yelled before throwing her hatchet at the wire that was holding up the veranda causing it to snap as a rain of wooden planks and beams came falling down crashing onto the zombies. Clementine tried to get away, but she didn’t make it all the way through as dead walkers and wood covered the floor below the survivors feet. “NO!” Sarah shouted as she ran to the ledge trying to spot the girl under the rumble, Luke tried to pull her away, but she wouldn’t budge. “This can’t be happening” Jane spoke as she knealed down at the ledge with Sarah as they stared at the mess below. “It’s a boy” Kenny spoke as he started cleaning the baby, handing it to Rebecca before turning around to face the mess “Where’s Clementine?” he asked seeing Luke, Bonny and Jane look at him sadly. He stared at them confused until he turned to Sarah who has yanked the hatchet out of the metal beam, holding onto to it tightly as she starred at the blood. “No no no NO!” he shouted as he ran to the edge, falling to his knees as he scanvege the mess below. “We have to help her, she’s alive I know it!” he shouted, but as he was going to jump off Mike stepped in grabbing him from behind “It’s sucide, she’s gone I’m sorry no one can survive that” Mike spoke as he held onto Kenny as the man desperately tried to get out of his grip while crying his eyes out. “No no” he repeated again and again softly as he starred at the mess below, Bony tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes as she walked over to Rebecca to tell her the bad news and meet the new baby boy. Jane and Luke took each other into a strong embrace while Sarah leant against the wall holding onto the hatchet and gun in hand. Then out of nowhere something clicked inside Sarah’s head, her inner survivor has now awakened as she walked over to Clementine’s bag taking out some bullets and a stone as she began refilling the gun and sharpening the hatchet, ready to make Clem proud of her and start protecting the group.

The next day Sarah woke up to find Rebecca watching over her son AJ “hey there how’d you sleep?” Rebecca whispered looking up to see Sarah watching her. “As well as expected, did you get any sleep?” Sarah softly spoke making Rebecca shake her head “No I’m afraid if I shut my eyes he will be gone, do you want to hold him?” Rebecca added seeing Sarah give her a smile and nod her head gently as she got up and crept over to the woman who handed over the little baby. Sarah smiled happily as the baby snuggled in her arms, she then turned to Rebecca who looked like she was shivering in the cold. “I found a jacket in Clem’s backpack if you want it” Sarah spoke seeing Rebecca smile, as Sarah walked over to the bag to get said jacket Mike turned around to face her “Sorry about the colour” he softly spoke making the woman glare at her as she watched Sarah hand over the jacket to her “You really think I give a dam about colour now” Rebecca replied making Mike nod as he turned around and went back to sleep while Rebecca quickly got into the grey jacket. “Thank you Sarah” Rebecca spoke before she drifted off to sleep, Sarah smiled and nodded before she turned her attention to the outside just in time to see Kenny walk into view “Sarah can I talk to you for a sec” Kenny asked seeing Sarah nod as she walked outside to meet him.  
The two walked around the corner before they starred out to the tower in the distance “How could Clem die now, I thought she would be there till the end and now she’s gone, what am I supposed to do now?” he spoke as he leant up against the wall. Sarah turned around to face him with the baby in her arms as she answered “She saved us, she saved me so I’m going to survive like she wanted all of us to do, keep this little guy alive” Kenny then turned around to face her with sadness in his eyes as he turned to face the baby, starring down at AJ. “Lee would of wanted that, keep the group safe….god I miss him, AJ I’m not going to let anything happen to you little buddy” Kenny stated, he then held out his hands as he asked “Can I hold the baby?” Sarah nodded as she handed over the boy watching Kenny light up as the baby snuggled into his arms. “We have to find food for him and Rebecca and more clothing to keep them warm, you think that town over their has the gear?” Sarah asked making Kenny look down at her then to the tower poking out of the trees, a smile on his face grew “Yeah that could work, it could keep us out of the cold, get some weapons and food. We’ll leave in the morning” Kenny replied. “You can’t be serious!” a voice stated, the two looked back to see Luke standing outside on the other side of the broken veranda with the staircase to his back.  
“Yes we’re serious, AJ needs warmth and food and so does Rebecca so the town is the best bet” Kenny stated, Luke shock his head as he took a step closer “Rebecca just gave birth she can’t move yet we need to stay here and rest” he argued as Jane appeared from out of the room. “What’s going on?” she asked making the three turn their attention to her “Kenny wants us to walk to that town over there to get food and doesn’t get that’s a waste of our time” Luke pointed out. Kenny started glaring at the boy as he took a couple of steps forward passing Sarah “If we don’t get Rebecca and AJ out of the cold and get some food into them, they will die now do you want that boy!” Kenny stated glaring down at Luke. “Why don’t we go back to Carter’s place, there’s food and clothing and everyone their should be dead by now” Jane stated making the boys turn their attention to her. “Are you insane, what kind of stupid idea is that we just escaped from that place and now you want to go back!” Kenny stated as he turned his attention to her “It’s better than going over to that town where we got an eighty-five percent chance of finding anything” Jane replied taking a step closer towards him. “And we got a hundred percent chance of getting ourselves killed going back there!” Kenny spoke angrily with Jane’s anger rising “Everyone stop we all are just hungry, tired and cold, Kenny’s right we can’t go back there the village is the best option, but only when Rebecca’s ready!” Sarah spoke causing them to settle down as Jane and Kenny continued to glare at each other. Luke let out a sigh and nod “Sarah’s right, it’s Rebecca’s descision if we leave or stay longer” Luke added making the two smile at each other. “You were calling” Rebecca spoke as she walked towards them with Mike and Bonny following behind “Rebecca can you make it to that village over their, Sarah and I believe we can find food and better shelter there” Kenny replied. Rebecca walked further out of the room onto the veranda starring out to the tower in the distance before turning to face Kenny “Yeah I can make it” she answered making Kenny a happier man. Luke look at her surprised as he asked “Are you sure, you did give birth not that long ago?” Rebecca then turned to face him while nodding “I can make it, I’m hungry and I’m certain AJ will be hungry soon anyway” she answered making him nod in response. “Then that settles it, in a few hours we’ll head over to the town so lets get some sleep” he stated making everyone nod as they ventured back inside “I got a bad feeling about this” Bonny whispered. Mike let out a sigh as he replied “Me too” everyone except for Sarah went back inside while she took a seat on the edge, pulling out the hatchet looking down at it for a few moments before turning her attention to the slowly rising sun. “I’m sorry Clementine, if you can hear me just so you know I love you” Sarah whispered before gently falling back to sleep; Kenny heard what Sarah said, he looked over to her before turning back to AJ giving him a kiss on his temple before gently falling to sleep.


	2. Until the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

They have been walking for hours and the cold hasn’t let up once, the group walked slowly with Rebecca and AJ walking in the middle of the group while everyone else spread out, armed and ready for anything. Kenny and Sarah lead them through the snow quietly until Rebecca spoke “I need to rest” everyone stopped as Rebecca sat down on a pile of tires shaped into a chair “I can take the baby off your hands” Kenny stated taking a couple of steps closer to the woman. “Thanks Kenny but I can hold him” she replied making the man look at her concern along with Sarah; Rebecca looked too pale for comfort and it looks like Kenny, Jane and Sarah are the only ones that suspect the woman won’t last soon. “Alright the town shouldn’t be too much further” Kenny replied seeing Rebecca nod as she turned her focus onto the baby in her arms.  
“That’s what you said an hour ago” Luke spoke taking a couple of steps over to Kenny who turned his attention to him “You got something to say boy” Kenny replied making Luke glare at him. “Will you stop calling me boy!” Luke replied making Kenny let out a light laugh “Only when you stop acting like one!” Kenny replied. Before either of them could say another word Jane shouted “Will you two shut the fuck up we got company!” she turned around to face Arvo walking towards them, stopping a couple of metres in front of them. Once he saw Jane he glared at her as he spoke “That’s her the woman who stole from us” the group looked at him confused until people started walking out of the trees surrounding them with guns trained on them. Both groups held their guns at each other ready to kill “Who the fuck are you?” Kenny yelled at Arvo pointing his gun directly at his head “I’m Arvo that woman she stole from me!” he replied pointing to Jane who has her gun trained on him “We didn’t steal with you junkie, you can thank Clementine for that!” she spoke angrily. “And where is Clementine then?” he asked making Jane and Kenny turn to look at each other “She’s dead” Sarah answered. At that the other group started to talk to each other in Russian pissing off Kenny “You talk some English now or I’ll shoot you in-between the eyes” Arvo starred at him while the woman beside him was still talking in Russian. “Give us back the medicine and everything you have and we could all walk away free” Arvo spoke as the other Russian men’s weapons clicked ready to fire. “We ain’t giving you shit!” Kenny barked back, Sarah looked over to Rebecca to see she was still for a couple of minutes before lifting her head to reveal that she has turned. “Oh no Kenny!” Sarah spoke as she trained her gun on Rebecca, but before she could fire Kenny turned his gun to Rebecca’s head and shot her down. “NO!” Luke yelled as the Russians started to fire at them; the whole place went into chaos as everyone took cover while shotting at each other.  
Sarah immediately ran towards AJ, picking him up into her arms before running to cover avoiding the bullets flying past. “Sarah oh god is AJ okay?” Luke spoke as he ran towards her, hiding from the gun fire with her “Yeah he’s okay not a scratch on him” she replied as they looked over their shoulder to see everyone firing at each other. She saw the woman that was with Arvo turn her attention and her gun towards her, so in this Sarah raised her gun and shot the woman in the head watching her fall down to the ground before ducking back behind the wall while AJ started to scream. “Shhh it’s okay AJ I got you” she whispered trying to calm the baby down while Luke started firing at the Russians.  
“ARHH!” Mike yelled as he got shot in the shoulder, firing a few rounds at the man he was fighting before jumping behind a wall next to Bonnie. Kenny and another man were shotting at each other while standing behind the trees while Arvo and Jane were fighting each other. The whole place was in chaos, bullets filled the air and it looked like no one was winning. Arvo managed to knock Jane to the ground grabbing a gun and training at her head “Good bye bitch!” he spoke but before he could fire a rain of bullets shot him down, littering his chest with holes and one in the head before falling to the ground. The rest of the Russians stopped for only a second before they two were shot down by rapid gunfire while Kenny, Jane, Bonnie, Mike, Luke, Sarah and AJ took cover until the firing stopped, leaving all the Russians dead on the ground turning the snow red. They turned back to where they came to see Clementine standing a couple of feet away from them holding onto a rifle a dried up line of blood running down one side of her face. Sarah stood up smiling her head off “CLEM!” she yelled quickly giving the baby off to Luke before charging forward to the girl who threw the rifle around to her back as she ran towards her.   
The two clashed into each other’s arms before falling onto the ground “You’re alive” Sarah spoke happily with tears running down her face. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to kill me!” Clementine stated with a grin on her face, without warning Sarah wrapped her hands around Clem’s neck taking her lips into hers. Clementine was a little surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss while everyone started to gather around.  
After a few moments, the two pulled apart and got up to their feet with smiles that lighten up everyone’s mood. “Your okay, I’m sorry we left you behind” Kenny stated earning a hug from Clementine “Don’t worry, I thought I was dead too it’s in the past now” Clementine spoke making Kenny smile as a few tears ran down his face, the two then broke apart as everyone took turns giving Clem a hug. “You saved my life thank you” Jane spoke seeing Clementine smile “Your welcome” Clementine replied giving the woman a hug who smiled happily at the embrace. After the two-broke apart Luke handed AJ to Clementine while Sarah wrapped an arm around her “This is AJ, AJ meet Clementine” Sarah spoke seeing AJ smile back up at Clem. “Hey AJ nice to meet you” Clementine softly spoke seeing AJ look up at her happily, grabbing onto the girl’s pinkie. “We better get moving we don’t want to be walking around in the dark” Kenny spoke seeing everyone nod as they started walking around picking up any supplies the Russians were carrying, Clementine handed AJ to Sarah as she reloaded her rifle and added a new knife to her belt. The two girls walked hand in hand as they followed the group away from the battle zone heading towards the village.

That night everyone was resting in one large house, each person having their own bed as Clementine and Sarah laid in bed hugging each other. “I love you Clementine, I’m never going to leave you” Sarah softly spoke giving the girl a peck on the check, Clem turned around to face her with a grin on her face. “I love you Sarah until the end!” Clementine replied, the two gave each other a kiss on the lips before hugging each other tightly as they fell asleep.

From that day onward their life was filled with the occasional zombie and the rare human that wanted to destroy their group, but the love between Sarah and Clementine never faded in fact it made them stronger.


End file.
